Bath For One
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: With a mind full of Choutarou, Shishidou tends to drift off into his own world. A world where he doesn't have to worry about losing his doubles partner to any stupid girls; a world where Choutarou is his, and his only. One-sided Silver Pair.


**Hi everyone :D**

**Mmm silver pair~~**

**Just for the record, I almost never write angst/drama/sadness because I makes me sad to write it as well as to read it, so don't comment on the weird 'plot' too badly xD I just wanted to get this idea out of my system and plus, I don't plan on writing angst anymore after this. Might as well try :P **

**Crack, humour and smut for me!**

**If boys touching themselves, while thinking about other boys disturb you, please press the back button before it's too late :3 **

**If you dig it, feel free to read : D**

**Characters are not mine as always. Konomi-sensei owns their beautiful beings =_=**

**If you like it, leave a review pl0x? :D**

Shishidou managed to trek through his house without causing alarm. He had just returned from tennis practice and was exhausted. But worst of all, he was thinking about Choutarou again.

It wasn't merely the thought of his toned body, soft hair or irresistible smile; it was that he was confessed to _again_.

Now, it was just happening so frequently that the main concern on Shishidou's mind was that one of these days, Choutarou might actually _accept_ a confession. At the thought, he shuddered.

Times like this were the times he found his partner the most infuriating.

_He shouldn't be so nice to me while I feel this way…_

Frustrated, he toed off his shoes and began undressing for a bath; a long, nice bath to get his mind off of _him_.

In the bathroom, Shishidou started the water. As he waited for the tub to fill, he caught a glimpse of himself as he walked past the mirror and whether he liked it or not, his thoughts ended up at his silver haired kohai again. Except this time, his thoughts seemed to drift a tad more than PG-13.

As much as he would like to deny it, his absolute favourite part of his doubles partner were his hands; large, calloused hands, but still soft and reassuring to the touch. His long, able fingers never faltered whether it was piano, violin or…

_With me…_

The unconscious thought sent a shiver down his spine and straight to his groin, effectively heating his body and increasing his heart rate. Most of the time, it wasn't even his fault. His annoying teenage hormones should just shut up and leave him alone, but _no_; for four of the seven days of the week he has to wake up hot and bothered by dreams of his partner.

It's true this was his favourite feature of Choutarou, but this also leads to his fetish; the mere touch of his hands,

Shishidou's own hands twitched to life at the thought and began softly, grazing his sides, then lower to his hips, then his thighs, then—

"Nng- Choutarou!"

Shishidou knows he shouldn't be doing this. It is kohai after all and he has to be a senpai Choutarou can respect and look up to; not some pervert who touches himself and touches himself and thinks about how Choutarou likes to gasp for air and smile when they win a rally, or how he hugged his smaller body tightly when his Scud Serve was perfected. He could lose all of that so quickly. Oshitari and Gakuto have probably done enough to scare the tall junior out of even considering same-sex relationships.

But here, alone, in his bathroom, none of that mattered. Here, he could freely imagine those large hands trailing over his body, touching him so delicately, but inappropriately and amazingly at the same time.

Here, he didn't need to worry about stupid girls and their stupid plans of stealing him away from tennis and their doubles partnership because here, Choutarou was his.

Shishidou continued to rub his member with passion, disregarding his previous exhaustion. With all the thoughts of Choutarou on his mind, he released himself onto his hand.

_His _hand.

Not Chourtarou's.

Eventually, the exhaustion caught up with him and resulted in his tired body, sinking to the floor, unable to move.

That is until, the sound of water on the bathroom floor woke him from his daze.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he exclaimed, lunging for the tap and stopping the water.

When the dripping in the room ceased, it returned to its state of silence and Shishidou looked at his hand and hung his head in shame. He could already feel the onslaught of guilt as he realized Choutarou's hands were never as cold as his.

**Thanks for reading! I love you all dearly and never forget that c: **

**Let me know what you think of my sad attempt at one sided love xD**


End file.
